


Pretty Lies

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Bars and Pubs, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: you’re terrified of Steve finding out that your carrying his child.





	Pretty Lies

“You gonna tell ‘im soon, Y/N?” Sam hiked a brow as he wiped down the glass in his hand. “He’s a right to know,Y/N.”

“He’s in the mafia, Sam,” you frowned, running a finger around the rim of the glass of water in front of you. “He’s not going to have time to care for a child.”

“He’ll make time.” He smiled.

“Steve would rather kill the baby.” you grumbled. “I know he would never accept this child as his own; he’d accuse me of sleeping with one of his henchmen.”

“Well, you are incredibly close with Clint,” he shrugged, placing the glass in a cabinet in front of him. 

“Not helping.” you glared at him.

“I’m going to tell him eventually.” you promised. “He’s going to find out sooner or later.”

——–

Three months later, you waited for Steve at come home, one of your hands wrapped around the toilet bowl as you vomited. You hated that you were sick all the damn time. But luckily, Steve hadn’t caught on. He assumed you were merely sick with some virus. You had begged his personal doctor, Helen Cho to keep quiet when news of your pregnancy had come back with your test results.

Near the fourth month, you had begun to show. You waved off his concerns, claiming that you must have been gaining weight from the food you’ve been delving into.

Clint had found out a week after that. He sworn secrecy, for fear of his boss assuming that he was the father of the child. 

—–

“You’re sure about this, Steve?” Sam hiked a brow as he served a beer to the man. “Maybe she’s just nervous about telling you.”

“She’s been distant again, Sam.” Steve frowned, stroking his fingers along the side of the glass. “What if she doesn’t want me anymore? What if this life wasn’t meant for her?”

“Steve,” Sam glared at him. “She’s not cheating on you nor is she losing interest in you, I swear.”

“What else could she be hiding from me?”

Sam simply shrugged. “Talk to her yourself and figure it out on your own.”

———

Seven months and you had finally gathered the courage to inform Steve about the pregnancy. You only hoped that he wouldn’t become angry or upset with you. You had called him into the bedroom the moment you heard the door close behind him as he came home.

Silently, cautiously, he walked into the room and threw his jacket from his shoulders Concern was visible in his eyes and you wanted to bawl. 

“There’s something I need to tell you.” you swallowed before patting the spot next to you on the bed.

“Y/N…”

“Steve,” you gently pleaded with him. “Please.”

Carefully, he walked over to you and sat next to you. Before he could say another word, you took the positive pregnancy test from the bedside table and handed it to him. He looked at it silently for a long moment.

Too long.

Tears begun to swell on your lids the longer the silence stretched on. “Steve, say something.” After another few seconds, you met his eyes and noticed tears were clouding his vision. 

“How far along are you?”

“Seven months.” you swallowed.

“You kept this from me for seven months?” his face suddenly turned bright and he knelt on the ground in front of you. “I can’t believe I assumed the worst; I thought- I thought you were growing bored with me. I thought you didn’t love me any longer.”

“I was terrified to tell you.” you revealed, carding your fingers through his hair. “I thought you wouldn’t want a child to harm your mafia image, so I kept quiet for as long as possible. But I had begun to pop out and I knew I had to speak up eventually.”

“I’ll love this baby as best as I can.”


End file.
